


A Phone Call

by Noro



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Past Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noro/pseuds/Noro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam decides to read Zayn's Billboard magazine interview, and wants to give his ex-boyfriend advice about his solo career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible and I haven't written in so long, I'm sorry.

Liam placed the copy of Zayn’s Billboard article on his coffee table as he slid his fingers across his temples, exhaling a prolonged sigh while staring down, examining the cover’s aesthetic. November 10th, the last time they had spoken, though the matter hadn’t ended on completely wonderful terms, Liam supposes, the conversation had gone better than the previous ones following their breakup. Perhaps he would have called Zayn to congratulate him on the cover story, or, Liam’s favorite part personally, the photoshoot, but Liam’s prudence convinced him that Zayn should make the first move, lest the strain on their friendship become worse. Besides, the comments were all in a rather unsettling light, excluding the self-serving mention Zayn had made of Liam; although, Liam didn’t mind that as much, and he understood Zayn/s frustration with Louis for failing to return his calls. He lets out a soft chuckle as he recalls Zayn talking about how Louis was only bitter when Harry forced him to remain without sex for days at a time, and wondered if Zayn would have the same humor towards Louis now, considering the circumstances. Though Liam ended things, there was really nothing more he wanted than for Zayn and Louis to reunite, and bring Liam along with them.  
The truth of the situation was that Liam hoped to prevent Zayn from harboring any overwhelmingly negative opinions of him if possible, and Zayn mentioning Liam in the second interview further assuaged Liam’s desire for peace. He then remembered the person he was perhaps the most fortunate to have in his life, none other than Niall, a true neutral amongst the recent storm of tensions. Zayn and Niall had no quarrels, and; although they spoke less frequently than while Zayn was with them, they always managed to stay lighthearted and Liam loved hearing about the conversations between them. Initially, Liam began dialing Niall’s number to ask for advice, ironically, because there was nothing he wanted to do more than give Zayn advice for his solo career’s marketing. Liam slowly rose from his seat while locking his phone, deciding against calling Niall, knowing he would probably end up stressing the boy out while he’s already dealing with his own family situation, something he spoke very little of outside of his drunken rants to Liam and Zayn.  
Liam planned on taking Watson out for a walk, but the dog was still fast asleep in his usual spot, sprawled across the living room floor. Running a hand through his hair gradually as he scratches his head, Liam walks back to his bedroom, taking a seat on his bed as he attempts to resolve the manner in which he’ll articulate his thoughts on the article to Zayn, and the approaches he’ll recommend. He then recalls Harry’s tendency to resolve conflicts within the band, such as the time when Niall was upset with Zayn and Louis for leaving on, what Liam to this day will swear was a date, to the movie theater without him. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a big deal, but Niall hadn’t known they were watching a re-airing of Grease, which Niall nearly considered a second a religion. This was an idea Liam was comfortable with, asking Harry for advice instead, but as he’d learned from past experiences, not everything can happen in such an opportunistic manner.  
As soon as Liam hears “Hotline Bling” coming from his phone, he knew whose name would appear across the screen, and for once, he wishes he wasn’t correct. He hesitated to answer, swallowing so hard that he was sure it echoed across the entire house. His fingers glided across the screen as he answered the call, enabling the speaker option to make the call feel less personal.  
“Liam? Are you going to talk?” Zayn spoke with a subtle glee, something Liam picked up on immediately, despite the attempt Zayn was making at concealing the emotion. “Liam? You there Liam?”  
“…Yes, Zayn, I’m here. How are you?” Liam inquired in a tone slightly lower than normal, failing to mask his nervousness.  
“Elated actually, my cover sold out! How about you Liam?” Zayn spoke without attempting to hide his happiness this time, Liam could practically hear his smile, which only made the situation more difficult for him as he thought about pretending the article was great instead of delivering the constructive criticism he had planned to grant Zayn. “Liam, are you doing okay? You’re talking a while to answer…” Liam was resting his arm over his face, his tattoo appearing over the space where his eyes usually appeared.  
“I’m fine Zayn. You know, I...I actually bought a copy myself you know? I was interested in reading what you had to say.” Liam propped his back against the wall, gazing out the window on the opposite end of the room as the sun seemed to bathe everything in a tiring white light, which led to a loud, extended yawn from Liam.  
“Cute yawn, sounds like someone’s in need of some sleep. You never were one for sleeping…I-oh.” Zayn’s voice dropped suddenly, Liam sensed the growing tension. ‘Anyway, what did you think?” Zayn’s joy seemed more forced now, which Liam took note of as he formed a reply.  
“I loved the photoshoot, you looked fantastic. You…always looked fantastic Zayn,” Liam stopped speaking and gathered his thoughts before continuing, “I do think there’s some things in the interview we can work to improve on though, if you’d like to hear?” They both began to speak, only adding to the already tangible tension, before Liam stopped allowing Zayn’s words to surface.  
“Thank you Liam, I actually helped with the photoshoot a bit. Glad you enjoyed…what did you want to tell me about exactly?” Zayn sounded hesitant, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke.  
“I don’t know if this will come out right, Zayn, but I only say this as someone who, you and I both know, cares deeply about you…” Liam’s speech halted as he grabbed his pillow with a slightly larger force than normally, almost as if he was bracing himself, “Zayn, nobody built a long-lasting career on shade and body type preferences, you know that there are other things you can talk about.”  
An uncomfortably extended silence falls over both men before Zayn decides to speak in reply. “Well, I don’t think you need to dictate my career for me, Liam, though I do appreciate the input,” Zayn spoke with a hint of anger in his voice, “so, is that all you wanted to say?”  
“Zayn, really? You know I love you, but your interview makes you seem…” Liam stops himself suddenly before pacing around his room, phone in hand.  
“Makes me seem what Liam? You seemed so eager to let that out, you might as well tell me.” Zayn spoke quickly, lacking breath at the end of his sentence.  
“To be honest, it makes you look like an idiot Zayn. All these people waiting for your music, a statement about the person that I know, the amazing one that I…fell in love with…” Tears began to peak out at the edges of Liam’s eyes, though he batted them away with his eyelashes and continued to speak, “Zayn, you can be so much more than that.”  
“Really Liam? I’m an idiot now? For what? Answering questions given to me? As if you’re one to speak on answering questions impeccably.” This was what Liam remembered, the Zayn who wore his heart on his sleeve and was heavily impacted by the words of others.  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that Zayn…I just want the best for you, really.” He kept calm through Zayn’s anger, his voice unchanged from the usual soft, yet authoritative tone.  
“What would you know about, we’re acting as if you don’t have a tendency to put your foot in your mouth at every opportunity? I don’t need this from you Liam.” Zayn’s voice was now slightly higher than usual, Liam thought he heard tears fought back during the other boy’s speaking.  
“Zayn, I’m sor-“ Liam began to apologize but was cut off by Zayn.  
“I don’t need this Liam. I don’t need it right now,” Zayn stopped, Liam was sure that Zayn was crying by now, though this was one of the times where he wasn’t sure what to do. Zayn’s voice barely made out a sentence as he spoke, “I can’t believe I still love you.”  
The phone call ended there, and Liam sat on his bed, tears slowly filling his eyes as he mumbled to himself, “I love you too, you fucking idiot. I just want the best for you.”


End file.
